Wish You Were Here
by mis138138
Summary: Paul Braddock has to find his family during the end of the world. But being that it's the apocalypse, everything doesn't go according to plan. Crappy summary but hey, aren't they all? Sequal/Spin-off to "the Sound of Silence". There will be familiar characters from the show along the way. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: I Went to Atlanta to Die

**AN: Hello every one! I'm back for this story. I would first and foremost It feels great writing again in the world of Walking Dead. I had a mini vacation, but that's over lol  
**

**Second thing, this is very much an OC setting for the Walking Dead especially in the first few chapters. However we will see some familiar people along the way. **

**Third thing, if you have not read my other story "the Sound of Silence" I really suggest you do read that just you grasp an idea on who this Main Character is.**

**Lastly, this story is rated M for a reason, mainly because of disturbing writing. Gory Matters here. Just thought I should give you fair warning.**

**without further ado, here is the very first chapter of "Wish You Were Here." Apologizes for the typos!  
**

Chapter 1: I Went to Atlanta to Die

_I went to Atlanta to die. I looked down the to the street and saw just how far I was from the ground. There's nothing left for me here on this planet. For all I know everyone is dead. I lifted my foot in the air to take a step off the building._

Three Weeks Ago

Paul looked around the bus station he was at, he saw all the chaos and mania that was going through the crowds. Evacuating a city will never be a calm and orderly manner. He just decided it was better to stay in his seat while he waits for one of the soldiers to tell him to get on a bus.

"Go the field trip! They said! It'll be fun! They said!" he shook his head going through his phone, trying to get a hold of his sister. All signals were dead, much like the things that are walking around in the streets.

People started screaming as gun shots went off. Paul instantly jumped up and hid behind the bench he was at. Soldiers were now mowing down who ever they saw. Paul crawled away slowly as he heard people, human people, being torn apart.

This place was no longer safe for him. He came her with his friends for a school field trip, but when they got here things went crazy. He saw some of his friends get eaten alive in front of him. Paul tried to save one girl, but they grabbed her from his hand. So he ran to where he saw military vehicles that eventually took him here. None of that mattered now, he needed to find a way home to get back to his mother and sister.

More civilians came into the station making it difficult for Paul to leave. When more gunshots were heard he was being pushed and shoved back and forth. He was thrown against a concrete wall, hard, hurting his shoulder. Paul clung to the wall and started scale his way toward the door. This will be tricky. He looked over and saw a current leaving out. Paul took a deep breath. He charged his way over through all the frightened people.

He managed to run out of the busing area only to see worse images of the city. Building caught fire, more of those _things_ eating live humans or breaking open cars to get in. Paul just kept running, running until he was out of breath. He came across a pharmacy store, Hardwick Rx, and ran in there to catch a breath.

Paul was terrified, he was texting his sister one minute yesterday and then everything went to hell. He had to spend the night in that damn bus station waiting to get out of this hell. His nightmares were filled with his friends screaming for help. But all those screams echoed outside as he peeked out the boarded up window.

When Paul got up off the floor he saw a man looking at him.

"Uh, Hi?" he said.

A man with brownish blond hair and dark green eyes was holding a baseball bat but let it fall to the side of his tall, lean figure when the boy said hi.

"Are you one of those things?" he asked. Paul shook his head fast, "No way. I've been running. They can't get you if you're fast enough."

The man nodded, "I'm Vince Hardwick," he stuck his hand out. Paul was hesitant at first, but shook the hand of what looked like a kind hearted man, "Paul, Paul Braddock."

"Paul, are you alone? Is there no family with you?"

Paul shook his head, "No, I'm actually just visiting the "fine" city." Vince frowned, "Sorry this visit turned crappy."

"Me too."

Vince threw his hand back , in a welcoming way, "Please, come meet the rest of us. My wife and daughter are upstairs."

Paul looked around and realized this pharmacy wasn't just a pharmacy. They walked up the steps leading into an apartment.

"You own the place?" Paul asked as they climbed up the hallway stairs. Vince nodded, "It's a family business. Been going on for three generations. My dad gave it to me after he passed."

"My sister wanted to be a nurse. But now, I don't know."

Vince opened the door and a small little girl came running up to him, "Daddy!" she hopped on him, "Shh, Violet. Remember what we said about keeping quiet," Vince told her. She had blond hair and big green eyes. She was wearing pink jeans and a white shirt. She gave a pouty face to her father.

"Vince, she's six. She doesn't understand what's-," a blond woman that looked like the little girl came out of the kitchen area, "Oh hello," she greeted when she saw Paul, "Vince, who's this?"

Vince looked over at the seventeen year old boy, "This is Paul. I found him running in here downstairs. Paul lifted up a hand, "Hi."

"Hello. Vince may I speak to you alone," she said never looking away from Paul. Vince set down Violet and walked over to his wife in the kitchen."

Paul decided to sit down on the couch they had. Violet ran up and sat next to him, "How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm seventeen."

"I'm six and a half," she held up six fingers and one that was barely up. Paul smirked, "The big six. I remember being that age. I wasn't too happy."

"I like being six. I get to act like one of the big kids."

Vince came back and picked up Violet, "Paul, we're going to be leaving the city tomorrow. Would you care to join us, since you're alone?"

Paul looked up at him and the girl in his arms, he looked over at Vince's wife and she smiled at him. He shrugged, "Okay. I mean having company sounds better than being alone."

* * *

They were eating dinner in the small apartment. Paul only ate green beans, broccoli and the corn. Violet was seated next to him eating her chicken that was cut up by Vince's wife.

"I don't think I caught your name," he asked the blond woman.

"Oh," she licked her fingers from touching the food, "I'm Vivian."

Paul nodded, "The food is delicious Vivian," he took a bite of his food.

"Thank you. You sure you don't want chicken?"

"Oh no thank you. I'm a vegetarian."

"What's a veg-a-tear-ian?" Violet asked out loud.

"That means he doesn't eat meat and only vegetables. Unlike you," Vince joked.

"Yuck!" she got a piece of broccoli and threw it toward Vince.

"Little Raptor," he dodged.

Paul smirked at the two. Paul never really knew his dad. He up and left his family when he was six. Paul tried to be strong for his mother and sister since he was the man of the house.

After dinner Vivian got some blankets and a pillow for Paul, "You can sleep on the couch," Paul nodded his head, "Thank you. I really apprieciate you taking me in under such conditions."

Vivian smiled, "Well, Vince normally has a good eye for trust worthy people," she walked back to her bedroom. He took off his jean jacket and tossed it on the floor as he kicked his red converses off. He didn't have a change of clothes, all he had to wear was his black long sleeve and dark wash jeans. Paul laid down underneath the blanket staring at the ceiling. Maybe he should just go on with out his sister and mother. They might just be better off with out him. He couldn't save his friends, how could he save his own family? Who knows, maybe they are somewhere safe and away from everything, but those chances are even with them being dead. He'll hitch a ride with these people out of the city, maybe then he could sneak away back up home.

Paul's train of thought was interrupted when a small figure was above him. He turned to see the blond child looking down at him.

"What's wrong, Violet?"

"I'm too scared to sleep," she whimpered. Paul sat up, "What's keeping you up?"

"I don't want the monsters to get me and daddy said I can't keep the lights on," her voice whispered. Paul stood up and took her hand. He led her back to her room, "I'll do what my mom did for me when I was your age," Paul looked in her closet, "Any monsters in there?"

Violet shook her head. Paul looked under her bed, "See any here?" another head shake. He stood up to close her door to see if anything was behind it, "Here?"

"No," Paul picked her up and placed her in bed, "So none of them are in your room. You don't have anything to be scared of."

"But they could come into our house," she looked up at him with her big green eyes. Paul nodded, "True, but I'm going to be sleeping out there and keeping watch."

Violet tilted her head and winced her eyes, "How can you sleep and watch at the same time?"

"I sleep with one eye open," he assured her, "Nothing is going to get you."

Paul put the blankets over her, "Now go to sleep. From what I hear there's a big day a head of us," he turned to see a stuffed cat on a chair. Paul went over to grab it and set it next to her, "Sleep tight, Vi," he walked out of there and slept with one eye open.

**AN: So this might not have been that long but it is the beginning. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know your thoughts. See guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: the Gas Station

**AN: Hey there, fellers! I'm back with a new chapter. This time it's about leaving the city. Apologies for typos. I don't own The Walking Dead.  
**

Chapter 2: The Gas Station

Daylight. It peeked through the blinds making Paul wake up. He looked around and saw the Hardwick family packing up supplies for the long road ahead. Paul got up and put on his shoes that he took off last night. He scratched the back of his head, "Anything I can help out with?"

Vince handed him a bag, "Would you mind helping me take these to our car?"

They were downstairs poking their heads out to make sure none of those things were there.

"What do you even call them?" Paul asked loading up the black Sudan.

"I've been calling them monsters," he tossed a bag in the trunk, "Easy for Violet to understand that they're a threat. I mean can you blame me for calling them that?"

Paul nodded, "That makes sense," Vince shut the trunk, "We better get the girls."

Paul sat in the back with Violet, she was playing with her stuffed cat. He looked out the window as they were driving toward the edge of the city. _"Nothing will ever go back to the way it was will it?" _he thought to himself. He was right though, how do you rebuild from this cataclysmic event in humanity? Half the planet is scattered all over. Who knows if people in China or France have survived this long. All communication is lost. Instead of countries claiming they are superior and are the most advanced, everyone is in the dark together.

A loud bang caused the Sudan to jerk to the side. Paul could feel the pressure from under him sink down and a flapping sound. Vince gripped on to the the stirring wheel and turned it to the right. Violet let out a scream because she didn't know what was happening. When Vince stepped on the breaks it happened with an impact. He looked around the car to see everyone.

"You guys okay?" he sounded almost out of breath. Paul nodded swallowing his breath. Vivian was holding onto her heart as she nodded as well.

"I'm okay Daddy," Violet said.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

Vince got out of the car to look down at the tires. He then went to the back left one and kicked it, "It blew out! Something must have popped it," Vince walked down the street a few yards back and bent down. When he came back he showed them a nail.

"And the tiniest of things can cause the biggest of problems," he chucked it toward the side walk, "To top it off, we don't have a spare tire."

Vivian sighed combing back her hair. She looked up and saw a gas station sixty yards away, "We could go look to see what's in there," she pointed. Vince and Paul looked to where she was talking about.

"Let's try it. Paul, help me push," the young boy got out of the Sudan.

They made it to an empty gas station. Everyone got out. Vince and Paul stood together, "I know there has to be a tire inside. It doesn't have to be exactly correct, just enough for us to get of the city," he said to the teenager. Paul looked at him, "You want us to go in there?" Vince nodded, "What about monsters?" Paul straightened his face after hearing how ridiculous that sounded out loud. Vince held in a laugh, "We got this covered," he held up his bat.

"That's good for you, but what about me? I get attacked, I'm screwed."

Vince looked around and found a crowbar standing against an empty gas pump. He picked it up and gave it to him, "There you go."

"I feel like Marv from Home Alone," Paul mumbled. They walked in the small building quietly. The place was a mess from all the craziness in the apocalypse.

There was a small flickering florescent light that was still on. To Paul though it was distracting to the dark environment around them. Some of the half aisle shelves were knocked over into each other like dominoes. Being in this abandoned place made the young boy unsettled. Any second someone or something could come out and eat him. One bite is all that it takes to end your life.

"Hey," Vince whispered. Paul turned to see him pointing to a big black tire that could work. They both picked it up and rolled it outside.

"That went simpler than I thought," Paul spoke as he was helping the older man change the tire. Vince nodded, "I guess everyone ignored this place once it was dry from gas."

Paul glanced over to the street, "Oh shit."

There was a wave of cars driving past them, flooring it out of the city. Vivian walked over to them, "I think we're not the only ones smart enough to leave."

"Let's just get out of here," Vince started to finish putting on the bolts. Vivian looked around and saw Violet playing over by a big white tanker with writing on it.

"Baby, get away from that," she walked over to Violet. The small little girl looked up to her, "I'm trying to read what it says."

Vivian looked at the words an read them silently, "_God Is Dead_." or "_This is Our Punishment!_" "_The World Is Fucked!_"

She pushed Violet along, "They don't say anything. It's just scribbles," Vivian lied, not wanting to have her daughter be exposed to that. She turned her head and saw a fire fighter's axe leaning against the back of the tanker, "Go back to the car, Vi."

Vivian walked over and grasped the axe in her hands. She turned to call Vince, "Babe! Look what we could use."

Vince turned to see her holding the axe up. What he saw behind her made him panick, "Viv! Behind you!"

Vivian felt hands grab her arm and teeth sink into her neck. She dropped the axe yelling at the monster. It took another bite at her neck making her let out a blood crutling scream. The flesh torn from her neck as she landed on the ground. Paul picked up the axe and chopped the monster's head off. As soon as he saw Vivian being bit he ran over there as fast as he could. Vince came and slid down next to her, "Viv! Oh my God!"

She was choking on her own blood. Vince cried as he was cradling her body, "Mommy?" Violet whimpered behind him. Paul's eyes were glossy from the sight, he had to be strong for them, Vince certainly is not in any condition to be.

"Oh nooo! Vivian!" he wailed. The man was sobbing and holding on to her tight.

Paul placed a hand on his shoulder, "We have to go," his voice softened.

Vince cried, "Just leave me here, take Vi and go!"

Paul turned behind him and saw some people, more like monsters walking in the distance. He glanced down at Violet who still had tears in her eyes, "Vince, _we_ have to go. More of those things are coming this way."

Vince sniffled, "We have to bring her," Paul looked back to see those things still walking. Paul didn't enjoy the thought of having a dead body in the same car as him, but these people did take him in, feed him, and are is ride out of the city. He bent down and helped lifted up Vivian's legs, "Help me then," Vince and him carried the corpse to the front seat of the car.

Vince wiped his eyes as Paul helped Violet in her seat, "I don't like this. What if she turns into one of those monsters," The widower shoved Paul against the car, "Don't! Don't call her that," he threatened, "Don't you ever call her that! She was the best!" His voice turned down to being depressed, "She's gone..."

Paul saw in his eyes how lost he looks. He calmly spoke, "I'm just looking out for you and Vi, Vince."

The man was silent for a few moments and finally whispered, "If she changes I'll take care of it," another tear came out, "I just want to bury her."

Paul nodded and got in the car. Vince went to the back and took a blanket to cover her face.

**AN: That sucks about Vivian dying :( Man, I can't believe Vince took the body with them! You just know that's going to spell heart break. Alright thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hard Goodbye

**AN: Okay we are back again. Sorry for these chapters being shorter than the early chapters of "the Sound of Silence". But I really want to pace this right and have the chapters end in the right place.  
**

**Apologies for grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 3: the Hard Good-bye

The highway was backed up for miles. Cars went passed to where the sky meets the ground. So many honks were heard from impatient people just trying to leave. Paul's eyes though never left Vivian's covered body.

"We'll never leave this spot. We're stuck here," Vince said to Vivian. The man was acting like nothing had happened in the past couple hours. Like he didn't watch his wife die in his arms. Violet had not said one word since they left. She wasn't even making crying sounds. Only small tears came out of her now and again as she just stared at the floor while being buckled in her seat.

Paul looked ahead of him to see how dark it was outside now and he didn't like how a dead body was still in here. Yes, that sounds a little bad considering the fact that this family took him in but she was bitten by those monsters. Who knows what will happen now. If she will come back as one of them and kill them all?

The young boy gripped his axe tight as he continued his stare.

"All we have to do is just wait it out until someone tells us what to do," Vince said to the corpse again. Paul shook his head, "Vince, since we're not moving, can I talk to you for a moment outside?" the man glanced through the rear view mirror to see Paul's concerned look on his face.

"Yeah."

Both of them came out of the Sudan and shut the door. Paul stared right into Vince's face, "I know this is hard for you, but you have to trust me when I tell you that keeping Vivian in that car is putting your daughter in danger."

Vince's face was blank, "I don't know what your talking about. Vivian is fine with us."

"You said you wanted to bury her. Now I say we bury her while we still can."

"You're being ridiculous. And ungrateful too. We didn't have to take you in at all, she didn't even trust you," Vince pointed back into the car, "I had to convince her to let you stay."

"I am grateful for that, Vince! I am! But you are carrying a corpse with you. Do you even know how disturbing or demented that looks to Violet?" Paul took in a deep breath, "I'm just afraid that Vivian is going to come back, but not as Vivian. I'm afraid that she is going to kill all of us and the people here too."

Vince's voice turned into a desperate tone, "But what if she doesn't come back? What if you're wrong?"

"So what if I'm wrong? The military or people evacuating us won't let you keep her! They'll just take her and burn the remains!"

Vince's face turned horrified at the brutal truth, "But that's my wife," he cried.

Paul sighed, "I know and I'm sorry. Look at it this way though. Would you rather have them take your wife or give her a proper burial?"

Vince looked in the Sudan to see the blanket that covered his wife.

* * *

Paul helped Vince dig up a grave on the side of the highway. People would look over at them to see what they were doing, but Paul would look up at them and say, "Mind your business!". When the hole was deep enough they carried Vivian over there and placed her on the side of the grave.

Violet was standing over the body hugging her stuffed cat. Vince had such a vacant look to him. Paul glanced at them, "Shouldn't someone say anything before we..."

Vince got down on his knees and uncovered her face. Her eyes were shut and her face was at rest. Vivian's blond hair fell on the side of her cheeks, down her neck. Vince leaned down and kissed her softly on her pale forehead, "I love you for being smart. I love you for being genuine. I love you for being beautiful," Vince caressed her face to put her hair behind her ear, "Most of all I love you," he let out a sob.

Paul could feel his heart breaking for the man. As the husband was about to give his wife one last kiss good-bye, Vivian's eyes opened up. She let out a moan making the three of them jump. Her eyes were no longer green, but deadish gray. Vince scrambled back to get away from her, "Vivian!"

Paul griped his axe and took a few steps toward her. Vince turned to see what he was going to do, "NO!" He stood up quickly and grabbed on to the axe to stop him.

"What are you doing? She'll kill us!" Paul yelled.

"That's my wife!"

"Not anymore!"

"EHHHHH!" Violet screamed when the _monster_ started to slowly stand up.

"You have to let me! She'll kill Violet!" Paul pulled the axe toward himself.

"Vivian can still remember!" Vince begged.

When the monster was fully standing she was slowly walking toward the small blond. As the two were still fighting another scream came from Violet.

**BLAM!**

A gunshot was heard and the monster fell to the ground. Paul and Vince looked to see who fired the gun. It was a tall skinny man wearing what looked like a mechanic's hat.

"NOOOO!" Vince fell to his knees crying. Paul looked to the corpse on the ground, baffled. He saw Violet was sobbing hugging her cat as tight as she could. When Paul went to see where the man was, he was gone.

At that moment, loud booms could be heard nearby. Paul turned to go run in the trees to see a city that was there only for it to have jets flying over dropping bombs. He couldn't believe his eyes. He has never seen anything like that and has never felt truly alone in the world.

* * *

They were back at the Sudan after the bombs went off. Vince fell asleep crying in the front seat as Paul opened up the back door so him and Violet could sit there. She still had not said much, especially after...

"I'm really sorry about your mom. She was very nice," Paul softly said. Violet just slowly nodded. He gazed over to see families holding on to each other.

There was one particular family he saw that struck a familiar cord. It was a mother with red hair holding both her son and daughter. They must have been seven and eight, the girl being older with curly red hair. Paul looked at that family seeing no father around, just the mom trying to make her frightened children feel better. The brother and sister held on to each others hands as they tried to forget the world around them.

"I have to go," Paul said. Violet looked up at him. He grabbed his axe, "I have to leave here, Violet. Tell your father thank you for everything."

Just as he was about to get out Violet grabbed the bottom of his jacket, "Don't go!" she cried. Paul looked down at her and saw water fill her eyes. He signed, "Violet, I can't stay here. There's nothing for me here. You see that family over there?" he pointed and Violet looked.

"That has to be a sign to find my family. I have to know if my mother and sister are alive," Violet sniffled and spoke, "You're going to leave me alone?"

Paul shook his head. He got to eye level with her, "You have your dad. That's a lot more then some people now. You won't be alone. I would take you with me, but I can't do that to your father. Not like this. I can't promise you things will get better, but stay strong."

He lifted her chin, "Stay strong for him," he stood up straight, "Violet, it's been great knowing you. Good-bye."

And like that, he walked off. Violet sat there in the back of the Sudan staring at him leaving her and Vince behind.

Swinging his axe over his shoulder, Paul left the Hardwick's car heading back down the highway where everyone was trying to get off of. Those bombs kept repeating in his head over and over again. He didn't know how, but he was determined to go back to his home.

Paul looked behind him to see how far he was from the Hardwick's car. He just felt bad for leaving Vince in his condition and Violet just like that. Who knows how long they would last, or Violet for that matter. Then Paul's body crashed with another.

When Paul looked up to see who it was he saw a redneck looking older man wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans. He was gripping a crossbow in his hands.

"Watch where yer goin', kid!" he drawled. His icy blue eyes were angry, like someone just pissed him off.

"No need to be such a dick," Paul huffed.

"What'ch you say?"

"You heard me!"

The redneck man just shook his head, "What is with you dumb kids today? If it's not tryin' to kill yourselves, it's being reckless and stupid!" the man walked passed him and back to his blue truck.

Paul shook it off, "Wonder who pissed him off?"

"Just some girl," a boy who was a good few years older than him told Paul. Asian descent for sure. He was wearing a baseball cap. He was leaning against his car that was off the side of the highway. It was on a dirt path.

"Between me and you, dude looks like he needs to get laid."

"That might me hard to come by these day," the Asian guy said.

"I'm Paul."

"Glenn," he stuck out his hand and they shook.

"You wouldn't by chance have any food on you?" Paul asked him.

"Oh yeah, here take some," Glenn tossed him a bag of potato chips.

"You are my savior!" Paul opened it up and ate some.

Glenn leaned on his car, "So why you heading down the highway. Aren't you trying to get out?"

"I'm trying to get back to my home town. It's kinda far from Atlanta," Paul took another bite.

"Family?" Glenn sadly asked. Paul nodded, "Mine are all gone. They were in Atlanta," he admitted.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm going back because I have to know. It's killing me."

Glenn stood up straight and went into the window of his old, box shaped car. When he came out he tossed Paul the keys, "Catch!"

Paul grabbed them with instinct. He looked at them in his hand and looked up to Glenn who had his bag with him, "Why you giving me your car?"

"You need to find you're family. It's not much, but maybe it will do," Paul's mouth opened, "What about you?"

"I'm gonna hitch a ride with this guy that has an RV. He's pretty cool. A bunch of us are going up to this quarry that's near here."

Paul nodded, "Listen, thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"Well, hopefully someone will be nice enough to help me out when I need it."

Glenn started to walk off, "Good luck!" he said over his shoulder. Paul tossed his axe in the passenger seat along with the chips. He started the car to leave down the dirt road.

**AN: That was nice of Glenn. I know it was kind of harsh leaving Violet like that, but he couldn't stay there. So before anyone asks, yes that was Jim that shot Vivian. I said that familiar Walking Dead characters would appear so I figured, "Why not Jim?" **

**Let me know what you think guys. I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Comfortably Numb

**AN:** **Hello people! and welcome back to Wish You Were Here! Just saw the movie Black Fish and Oh my God how sad!**

**Apologies for grammar errors.**

Chapter 4: Comfortably Numb

Paul didn't really want to take a back road, but it sure beats the hell out of driving down that jam packed highway. He drove passed a lot of abandoned homes outside. Paul didn't want to stop at all in case their were monsters in them. He wondered how Diana was holding up with his mother. Maybe they were keeping quiet and staying indoors.

He looked at his gas meter and saw it was getting closer to the E. Paul drove up to a gas station by the woods that may have gas. He got out of the car and went to the pump. The smelly liquid squirted out.

"Oh thank God! I've never been so happy to smell gas," he opened the little door to the tank and stuck in the nozzle. He stood there as the gas was poring in. Paul thought about how when he was five his dad taught him how to work a gas pump. He might not admit this to anyone but he would cry at night wondering why his father left him. His mom never really liked to talk about it. However his dad would call him and Diana after the divorce, but never came to visit. That was short lived also because he just stopped calling. When they moved to King County Lily met Herman and were very close friends. He was the closest thing he had to a father.

Diana, though, would say the closest thing to a father to her was Officer Rick Grimes. It use to anger Paul so much because he felt that his sister would rather be a part of that family than theirs. He would become jealous of how she spent so much time with Carl and Lori.

A loud rustled was heard from the bushes causing Paul to go and grab his axe. He gripped it and stared out into the woods to see any movements. When he saw nothing, Paul put the gas nozzle back on the pump and got into the car. He started it up to drive away. Paul felt very strange from how he heard movement but there was nothing there. He glanced into the rear view mirror to see if anything was following, but there wasn't.

"PLEASE STOP!" someone came from the side and ran in front of the car. Paul stepped on the breaks as fast as he could. He looked up from the steering wheel as his eyes met with this terrified young man.

Paul let out an angry huff, got out of the car and slammed the door, "What the Fuck! You realize I could have ran your ass over?"

"I'm sorry! But I needed to get yer attention some how."

Paul looked at him. The kid was barely older than him, with this stupid look on his face with his stupid brown hair and stupid brown eyes. So Paul was angry, but can you blame him? To Paul this kid was... well, just stupid! He had this desperate look in his eyes that dogs do when they are hungry. Some of his teeth were a little crooked with a small gap between his two front teeth too. There was this mole by the corner of his left eye.

"What do you want?" Paul said irritated by this guy's presence.

"I need to catch a ride."

"A ride?"

"To Atlanta. I heard they were evacuating. Since my mom is gone, I have no where else to go."

"You're alone?" Paul tried to understand.

The young man nodded, "A biter thing came into the store me and my mom were at. I was out looking for stuff to board it up with. When I came back everyone was dead or whatever they are," the boy's face was sad. Paul placed a hand on the roof of the car and sighed, "Well, I hate to break it to you, but Atlanta is a lost cause. I just came from there."

"You did?"

"I did," Paul looked over to him, "What's your name?"

"Randall Culver," his face was more depressed from how there was no Atlanta.

"Paul Braddock," it was silent for a moment until Paul opened his car again, "I'm sorry."

"Wait, where you goin'?" Randall's eyes got huge.

"Umm... leaving?"

"Can I go with you? It seems like you got a plan or something, man."

"Yeah, my plan that doesn't involve you."

"Come on, man! One guy can't survive alone now that the world ended."

"You'll be okay," Paul got into the car and shut the door. He started the car and started to drive off slowly.

"Don't do this! Please! I'm begging you!"

Paul stopped the car and glanced at his rear window to see Randall standing there all by himself. If it wasn't for Vince or Glenn giving that small kindness to him, he could have easily been in Randall's place. He started to hit the stirring wheel, "Fine!"

Paul stuck his head out the window, "Get in!"

Randall's goofy face lit up, "Really?"

"Come on! Shag ass before I change my mind!" Randall ran to the passenger side and got in, "Thanks, man! I swear you won't regret it."

"I hope so too," they drove.

* * *

"So how long have you been walking around out here?"

"Like a day, man. That store I was telling you about was further into the woods, like a Mama and Papa's store. Did manage to get this on my way out," Randall reached into his back pocket and pulled out a big handgun.

"Jesus Christ! How the hell did you get that?" Paul glanced to the gun then to the road.

"I picked it up from a dead cop that was there. Don't think he needed it."

"Do you even know how to shoot a gun?"

"Do you?"

"No! I never had a need to shoot a gun," Paul explained.

"Think now is the perfect time to learn. Bam! Right in between the eyes," Randall pointed the gun to the windshield.

"Put that God damn thing away before you kill someone!" Paul yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Randall put it back in his pants, "So where we goin'?" Paul put in a random cassette he found in the car. Pink Floyd's "Comfortably Numb" came on.

"I'm going to find my family. I live in King County," Paul relaxed some.

"Family?"

"My mom and sister."

"Sister?" Randall sounded intrigued by that. Paul gave him a dirty look, "That is not in your league. So quit dreaming."

"I'm just jokin' around, man. Lighten up a bit."

"It's the end of the world. I don't think anyone will "lighten up"."

Randall lifted his hands in front of him afraid he would hit him, "Okay. How far is it?"

"A couple day drive. Why? You got somewhere to be?" Paul sarcastically said.

"I was just askin'. We may need food and it looks like you don't really have any," Paul looked in his backseat and only saw his axe. He checked the trunk earlier and saw a half eaten bag of chips, a flat tire, and some tools to change a tire. Randall had a point.

"You know a place?"

"That store," Paul stomped on the breaks making a loud screech, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Why would I lie?" Randall's eyes were fearful.

"I don't know? Maybe to go see your mom as on of those monsters. Is that what it is?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Let me lay it out. You want to go back to that monster infested place, find your mom, and try to bring her with us in hopes of finding a cure. Is that right?" Paul stared into Randall's eyes.

"How did you-?"

"Because I could see it in your eyes! Let me tell you something Randall, there is no cure and they don't remember their life before."

"Well have you tried?" Randall questioned. Paul got out of the car slamming the door. Randall followed after him to where they were in the middle of the road.

"Randall, I was in Atlanta. There was guy that thought that his wife could remember, but she didn't. He almost got his daughter, me, and himself killed. That is enough for me to know that you can't turn them back. They are stuck that way."

Randall's face grew sad from having his hopes crushed, "I'm sorry, but I know it won't work."

"Okay, but we do need food."

Paul crossed his arms, "We're going there for food, not to get your mom and chained her up in the back, got it?"

"I got it, man," there was rustling in the woods making Randall and Paul jump.

"What was that? I heard it earlier."

"I don't know but I've been hearing it since yesterday," Randall said a little scared. Another rustle happened, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Paul slowed the car fifty yards away from the lone store that was straight ahead. He could see monsters shuffling around inside from the window. Paul turned to Randall, "Remember, food only. You see a monster coming near you, kill it! I don't care if it was someone you know. We have to watch each others backs in there. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got."

"Do you have anything else besides a loud gun?"

"I have my knife."

"Then use that and under no circumstances use your gun. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Stick close, stay quiet," Paul and Randall shut the doors. They walked to the side of the store underneath a window. Paul poked his head up to take a look inside. He saw eleven monsters inside moaning and gurgling. He could see a nice sized box with cans, snack boxes, and water bottles in it. Perfect, only the box was in the middle of the room.

Paul snuck over toward the back, slowly opening the door. Randall was right there anxiously watching what he was doing. When the door was open wide enough they both hurried in. Paul peeked his eyes to see Monsters just standing there, lifeless. There was an empty glass bottle laying in arms reach. He picked it up and looked to the farthest corner of the store, tossing it as all the Monsters heard the shatter.

Randall gave Paul a terrified look, he was confused on why he did that. Paul pointed to the monsters that were surrounding the area Paul threw the bottle. Only two managed not to hear it. They were still by the box. The two boys got up and Paul raised his axe over his head.

_Chop! _

Paul cut into the shoulder of a police officer. It made an ugly groan as it noticed there was an axe in him. The other monster was an old, over weight man that turned and hissed at Randall. Paul yanked out his axe and threw another chop at the cop, this time splitting his head in two. The old man was reaching to get Randall.

"Kill it!" Paul angrily whispered. He pulled his axe out again and turned to get the box. Randall pulled his gun out and pointed at the monster who was coming closer.

"No guns, you idiot!" Paul hissed.

_BLAM!_

He stumbled back as the monster fell over him. When he got up he put the gun in the back of his pants. Groans and hisses were heard. Paul turned around to see the rest of the walkers straggling over. Paul shoved the box into Randall's hands, "Go out the door!" Paul grabbed his axe and they made their way over to the front exit.

Randall stopped in his tracks as he saw an older woman with brown hair in a pink shirt with a long brown skirt, "Mama?"

"Keep going, Randall!" Randall was frozen as more of the monsters were getting closer.

"I can't leave her," Randall whispered. This was not happening. They were going to die here all because of this stupid boy that doesn't listen. Paul yanked Randall's gun from the back of his back pants then opened the door and pushed Randall down the steps, dropping the box a head of him.

Paul turned to look around the store for anything else to use, a sign. then his eyes came across a propane tank that was laying by the door. Paul grabbed it and hit a monster in the head with it. Another one grabbed his arm and he elbowed him. When he got to the door he dropped the tank by Randall's mother. He reached into his pocket and found his lighter. Without thinking he lit the closest monster on fire. He shoved him with the rest of the dead. Paul waited until enough of them were gathered. He pulled the gun's trigger.

_**BOOM!**_

Paul turned around as quickly as he could. The blast sent him flying a few feet. A heated feeling was on his back. Paul could see the smoke lifting from his jacket. He got up and saw a tearful Randall with the box. The box was knocked over with the food spread out. Paul threw the gun at Randall's feet.

"Hey! What is your problem, man!"

"What the fuck is yours! I told you no guns! You heard me say that and what happens? You shoot a gun and have every monster and their _mother_ come after us," Paul's voice became sharp at mother.

"I want you to leave and stay away from me. You are not my problem," Paul stared down at Randall.

"What? You can't just do that."

"Yes I can. I should have kept driving, but no. Get up and leave. I almost died because of you."

Randall's face grew sad as he stood up, "But-"

Paul grabbed a can from the ground and threw it at Randall, "Go! There you won't starve!"

Randall bent down and took his can and gun, "And if you even think about using that gun on me, I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"Okay, man, I'm going! I'm going!" the boy walked to toward the woods and disappeared. Paul went and gathered the rest of the food, threw it in the box, picked up his axe, and then walked back to his car. He placed his belongs in the back seat.

"Ahhhh!" A yell was heard deep in the woods. Paul's heart stopped knowing something happened to Randall.

"He's not your problem, Paul. Just forget it!" He opened the car door but looked out into the trees. Guilt started to chew at him, "God damnit!" He slammed the door shut. Paul took a few steps into the woods.

"Randall?"

A rustle in the bushes came from behind him and strong pain was hit in the back of his head. Blacking out.

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Thoughts are welcomed in the review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear the Hunters

**AN: Hello ya'll I'm back again with a new chapter. I know last time was a bit of a cliff hanger, but you'll find out what happens to Paul. I will admit this chapter and the next are the most disturbing so beware of gory/graphic images. **

**You've been warned. Now, on to the story.**

**Apologies for bad grammar/spelling**

Chapter 5: Fear the Hunters

He didn't wake up in his comfortable bed like he has been praying for. To where everything since the end of the world was one long, horrible dream. He didn't wake up in a hospital bed either, hoping he was in an accident that put him in a coma. He woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of his head. His eyes slowly opened and shut again. When they finally were able to see, he saw not total darkness, but enough to where he needed to adjust his eyes a bit.

His ears tuned into the sound of crying and unsettled breathing. When he could actually move he turned around to see a girl, possibly younger than him, was hugging her knees as she was sobbing. Her dark, messy hair covered up a part of her face. All he could see in her face was how her bluish-gray eyes had so much fear in them. Her dress was dirty and ragged, like she hasn't changed or showered in days.

"You're awake," he heard a familiar annoying voice behind him. Paul saw Randall in the corner sitting down. Paul noticed how everything was concrete. The only opening there was was blocked with vertical iron bars with a door made from the same material.

"We're in a cell?" Paul turned his attention back at Randall waiting for an answer. He nodded, "I was chased through the woods after we parted ways. When they got me I woke up here with you passed out and she was still doing the same thing," Randall pointed at the girl.

Paul got closer to the girl, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I tried earlier and all I got was nothing," Randall said to Paul.

"You're not me," Paul reached his hand out to get her hair out of her face, but she flinched back as soon as he got too close, "Not again!"

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know your name."

The girl stared at him with her big eyes, holding her breath still for a good moment, "Mia," she whispered.

"Mia, I'm Paul. That idiot over there is Randall. We are not here to hurt you. All we want is answers," she was here the longest, God knows for how many days or weeks.

"Th- they took us, they took us from our home," she stammered, "We were safe there, even after mom and dad-," she shut her eyes, "But they were waiting and watching."

"Who are "they"?" Paul looked into her eyes when they opened.

"The Hunters."

"Hunters? They go out and hunt people for what? Amusement," he looked at her ruggedness, "Violation?" he didn't want to use the much uglier word afraid he'd trigger anything.

"Worse," she whispered.

It wasn't until that moment he realized she was clutching something in her hands, something small, "What are you holding?"

"What type of son of a bitch," she was fully looking at him, "takes away children from all they have left? And then keeps them alive as they rip him apart with me watching," a stream of tears came down her face, "A monster, that's who. A sick twist monster."

Her hand turned upward and slowly lost it's grip on the object. It was a small, green sports car, "He was seven," her tone was stern, making so Paul understood the number, "He didn't even know why it was happening."

Paul's face dropped once he realized what happened, "He was seven. They made me watch when they chopped him up and cooked him. They even offered me some!" she yelled.

"HE WAS SEVEN!" she screamed going into a wailing cry. She threw herself onto the cold concrete floor as she continued to cry, "Nathan!"

Paul sat there knowing he was in the worst situation you could get into. Cannibals, not just cannibals. Cannibal Hunters. It all makes sense to why he felt he was being watched at the gas station. The rustling in the bushes wasn't those dead people, it was the Hunters. It's hard to say what's a monster now. They were both the same. They both eat people, only one's dead and doesn't know any better.

How is he going to get out of here? Will he die here? Is he going to sit and watch everyone before him be eaten alive, again?

"I'm going to die here," he said as he closed his eyes, "I should have kept driving," he rested his head in his hands, "Now I'll never see my family again."

"Hey man, maybe they won't eat us," Paul shot a look at him, "Don't be stupid, Randall. They're gonna take us one by one and do the exact same thing to more people when they get hungry."

The three prisoners sat in the concrete cell no longer talking to each other.

* * *

Paul awoke to hear footsteps above him. He heard Mia whimper, "They're back."

"Where were they before? Hunting again?"

"They camp outside the house. They like to stay outside!"

Randall started to panic, "How many are there?"

"I don't know. I've only seen five."

"There could be more," Paul stood up. He looked down at the frightened girl that curled up even more when the footsteps were heard going toward where the door down to the cell would be.

"If they stay outside why are they in the house?" Mia started to breath heavily to where her eyes were watery.

"Mia, why are they in the house?" Paul asked again starting to get panicked. Mia whimpered knowing what will happen next. The door opened making the three freeze in place and got silent.

A figure slowly came out of the shadows. He was smiling at them when he got closer. There were three other men behind him, all wore a different colored handkerchief around their face with a melee weapon in their hands. One of the larger men was actually carrying a chainsaw. It made the prisoners nervous.

The man was bald, by choice. He shaved his head with a razor. There was a cut on the side of his face that looked a day or so old. He did have a trimmed circle beard that was a light brown. He wore brown horn-rimmed glasses along with black leather overcoat. Paul could easily see some blood stains on it.

"Hello, Mia. Getting along with your friends I see," his voice was deep. Mia shed a tear as soon as he was talking.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Oscar. Those men over there are David with the chainsaw, Andrew, and my son Chris at the end," he turned back to them, "What's your name?"

Paul gave a mock smirk, "Well, I'm "Eat shit". Over there is "And die, Asshole".

Oscar laughed, "Who doesn't love a one-liner. I like you blondie." Paul got a shiver down his spine. Oscar turned his attention to Mia, "Oh Mia I got something for you," he reached into the pocket inside his coat, "I remembered a few days ago that you gave me quiet the scratch," he gestured to the scratch on his face, "I knew at that moment you had a bone to pick with me," he tossed a small object at her through the bars, "Well, so do I."

When the object landed in Mia's lap she stood up screaming. What landed in Mia's lap was a small chewed up hand. You could see the bones sticking out. Mia scrambled against the wall crying.

"Why?" Paul stared right at Oscar, "Why are you doing this to us? Don't you think we have enough problems trying to survive now."

"Oh but you don't understand," Oscar started to explain, "You see my people only became like this after there was no law or civilazation." Oscar got close so his face was between the bars, "I have always been like this. I just have no one to stop me now."

Paul held his breath when that was said. Oscar took a few steps back and turned to his men, "Now, I think it's time to figure out what we want for dinner, boys. Shall I look to see what's good?"

Oscar looked at the prisoners, scratching his head trying to decide, "Let's see here. We got Blondie."

Paul's heart was racing when Oscar pointed to him. He could hear Mia whispering, "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No."

"We got this dumb looking Momma's boy," he pointed to Randall.

"No Please! I won't make a good meal!"

"Shut up!" Oscar said silencing him. He looked around and his eyes landed on Mia, "Or we got big sister, Mia," Oscar looked to his boys. Mia continued to whisper, "No. No. No."

"I think we better have Mia before she spoils. She's been in here a while."

Oscar took out his keys and opened up the door.

"No! No! No! No! No!"

The guards walked in and grabbed her, NO NO NO NOOO!" She screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Paul went to push the guard with a green handkerchief on his face, "Stop it!"

The guard turned and punched Paul so hard in the face, he couldn't see straight.

"NO! NO!" Mia dropped the small little car she held on to when they dragged her away. Paul stood up and tried to reach through the bars.

All Oscar did was smiling, deviously as he stood there. He enjoyed the all too much.

"You want us to prep her up here, sir?" The big man with a red handkerchief asked. Mia was still screaming.

"No, go in the kitchen," he stared right at Paul when he said this, "I like you so much, I won't let you see this," he smiled. Paul was burning a hole in him.

"NOOOOOOO!" They dragged Mia upstairs. "Easy with her! I don't want my food bruised up anymore!"

Her screams were faded a little after they shut the door. Paul went back against the wall as Randall started to cry, knowing he will die there. Paul looked down at the floor and saw the small hand in the corner. He also found the little green sports car. He picked it up, gripping the car in his hands.

Paul looked up at the door, "I don't know how. I don't know when. But i will kill you, Oscar."

**AN: Cannibals, it had to be Cannibals. Don't know how Paul's gonna get out of this one. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**So I've addicted to Tumblr for the past week. Can't get away from Tom Hiddleston or Norman Reedus. That place is life ruining.**

**Any way thank you for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: I Am Nothing

**AN: Hey Guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the late update, but you know how it is.**

**You: No we don't!**

**Okay, fine! I was busy doing stuff and things! Anyway here's this chapter. Sorry for bad grammar but I wanted this out ASAP for the season premiere! **

**WARNING! Chapter contains graphic writing and may be disturbing to some. You've been warned.**

Chapter 6: I Am Nothing

Mia's screams stopped yesterday. She screamed for hours after they dragged her from the cell. When that happened Paul felt sick to his stomach. She didn't deserve any horrible thing that happened to her. She didn't deserve to suffer that way. Paul just wished she was with her family now. Someone had to be.

He pushed those thoughts aside so he could focus. Focus on a way out of this hell hole. He didn't want to die by these monsters. He'd rather be eaten by those dead things. At least they had mercy and wouldn't drag out his death for the their sick pleasure. He looked to Randall and saw how horrified he looked.

"I don't wanna die, man. I don't wanna get chopped up by those people."

"They're not people, Randall."

"Whatever! I don't wanna die!"

"Shut up! There has to a way out of this. Maybe if we make a weapon out of something," Paul looked around himself mumbling. He saw nothing that could be useful. Nothing to sharpen or break to make a sharp point. No glass bottles, no pieces of wood, absolutely nothing. They were smart. Oscar was smart to think a head. Maybe someone in the past did that, or hell Mia could have put up a fight with that scratch she left on him.

They heard footsteps walk above them, "Oh no, no! Not again, man!" Randall started panicking. Paul heard the footsteps walk to the door and unlock it. Oscar brought his people with him.

"Well, well! How are you two holding up?"

Paul said nothing to him, he just stared at him right in the eye. Oscar smiled, "It's been three days. You must be hungry by now," Oscar held his arm out to the side and the big man with the green handkerchief gave him a brown paper bag that was blood stained. Paul got such an uneasy feeling looking at that bag.

He knew a part of Mia was in that bag. A part leftover by these cannibals. Oscar tossed it through the bars and it made a _plop!_

Randall turned to the corner and threw up. Paul looked disgusted and turned back to Oscar, "I think I'll pass. I'm not really hungry."

"Well, how about this," Oscar began to slowly pace back and forth, "I like you Blondie. I like you so much I'm willing to offer you a proposition," he pointed his scrawny finger at the bag, "You eat what's in there, I'll let you join us up top. It's all cooked up too. If you can survive like us, I will give you a place to stay. Hell, I'm feeling so generous I'll even offer this deal to Mama's Boy," he pointed at Randall.

"And if we don't?" Paul spat.

"Then eat or be eaten," Oscar gave this dark smirk. He motioned for his men to leave and turned to follow them, "I'll send someone down in an hour, so start eating!"

The door slammed leaving the two boys alone. Randall started to inch his way over to the bag. Paul pushed him away, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You heard him, man! They gonna eat us if we don't!". Paul lifted his fist up, "You eat what's in there and I swear I'll kill you myself!"

Randall held up his hands, "Alright I won't! Relax, man."  
Paul picked up the bag and tossed it to the corner of the room. When it landed not only was there a loud squish noise, but the bag broke open revealing an arm broken from below the elbow. It was all blooded and the fingers were some what curled.  
"GAH! God dammit!" Paul gagged. He gripped the bars and took deep breaths. The smell of dried blood entered his noes making it worse, "We need a plan," he groaned.  
When he turned back he saw the bone in the arm, it was sharp. With a strong enough hit it would definitely stab a person.  
Paul approached the bag, kneeling down to grab the arm, "Hey, man what are you doing?" Randall's voice shook.  
"Trust me, you should look away," Paul held the arm vertically.  
"You just said not to eat it!"  
Paul gagged again, "I'm not gonna eat it you idiot!" He began to peel the meat from the bone. Hearing that ripping turned his stomach. He dug his hands underneath the meat to yank the bone out. Randall's mouth opened in horror as he observed what was happening. Paul tried to clean off the bone and turned to the frightened boy in the corner.  
"Listen to me very carefully. I know how to get out of here, but this will get pretty bad."

The big man wearing green handkerchief came down the stairs. He had his machete gripped to his side. He came to the cell and saw Randall with tears down his face, but blood around his mouth. The man looked to the corner to see Paul with blood around his mouth too, but he was holding on to small finger bones like he's been eating.  
"You guys really did it?"  
"We're still hungry. You gonna give us more?" Paul asked tossing down the bones.  
"Boss will be real happy to know this," he unlocked the door and opened it for the two come out. They both stood, "Follow me," the man said. Paul let the sharp bone he had hidden in his long sleeve drop to his hand. He then lifted his arm high in the air and struck the man's back.  
"Gah!" The man dropped down to his knees. Paul pushed him down punching the back of his head. He stood and began to stomp on him while grunting.  
Paul did so until the man's head became mush. When he turned back to Randall the boy had his mouth covered. Paul took the machete and keys.  
"Stay hidden and find a weapon."

Opening the basement door, it was quiet in the house. Not a sound could be heard. Paul crouched out first with Randall following. They snuck their way to the front door, but it had planks of wood barricading it.

"Shit!" Paul whispered. He turned back and saw the glass sliding door that lead outside on the other side of the house. It was passed the living room and kitchen. Paul glanced to the side and saw a bedroom door open.

"Psst!" Paul nodded his head to the room once Randall looked over. They quietly made their way to the room and shut the door once inside. Standing up, knowing they were alone, Paul started to look around.

"What are you doin', man?"

"Anything to help us. That psycho must have a gun laying around here incase someone wanted to kill him."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's what I'd do. Now help me look," Paul opened up a draw at the dresser and searched it while Randall looked by the night stand.

"Anything?"

"No."

Paul rubbed his face feeling frustrated when he found nothing. He suddenly heard a door creak and turned to the closet. Walking in there Paul flipped on a switch revealing exactly what he was looking for.

In the closet were so many different weapons. They weren't guns though. It went from hammers to sledge hammers, baseball bats with nails and just baseball bats with nothing. There were machetes, knives, sharpened poles, hatchets, even a chainsaw. But none of that really caught Paul's eye like one object did.

Laying right in the center was Paul's ax. He grabbed it along with other weapons. When he walked out of the closet Randall turned to him, "You found weapons?"

Paul tossed him a machete and some knives, "We're gonna kill every last one of them, got it?"

Randall nodded. Paul continued, "No mercy, no survivors. Kill or be killed," his face was hard. Paul found a rope and hung his ax on his back, then knives in his jacket. They opened the door as Paul lead the way out holding the chainsaw.

Sliding the glass door open the boys saw some tents set up around a pool with no water, but Monsters groaning and growling. People were walking around by a campfire and tossing meat in the pool. There was rope crossing each other, like if it was woven, and tied down, barricading the monsters in the pool. Paul felt disgusted that these people kept those things around. He pulled the string on the chainsaw starting it up.

Everyone turned to look at the two boys and started to panic, "Get them!" Someone yelled. The first person that ran up to Paul was sliced down the shoulder going inward. Blood splattered on him as he yelled. Randall swung his machete at another person, chopping her head off. Paul threw a knife into a person's stomach causing them to yell in pain.

A man tackled Randall on the floor, punching him. Paul came up with a knife stabbing him in the back and quickly turned to swing the chainsaw into a woman, cutting her in half. Randall pushed the man off of him and chopped away at his head.

Paul threw another knife at a man who fell into the fire, rolling around and setting a tent in flames. Randall chopped down another person who tried to attack him, "Die you sonovabitch!"

A man came charging at Paul with a knife and stabbed him in the shoulder. Paul groaned loudly and elbowed him. The stepped back a few feet.

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Paul was running at the man. He jammed the chainsaw through his gut pushing him all the way into the walk of the house. Paul stood back as the man slowly died and the chainsaw stopped.

Oscar came out of tent scanning the area and seeing his group dead and in pieces. The blonde boy turned to see the one in charge, locking eyes. Oscar smiled as he grabbed a sword. Paul took off his ax and held it in his hands.

"You seemed to have murdered everyone," Oscar said.

"Yeah, not sorry about that," Paul stared.

"You even got Mama's boy hacking away."

"Why kept those," Paul pointed at the pool. Oscar shrugged, "I see myself in them," he gave a devious smile. He looked at Paul's axe and pointed at it, "You know we used that ax to chop up Mia. Worked like a charm."

Paul started to shake with anger, "Well, now I'm gonna use it to chop you up."

"We'll see," Oscar lunged at Paul with the sword. Paul blocked him the axe and Oscar threw a punch. Oscar tackled him to the holding the sword against the ax which was protecting Paul's neck. Paul was straining. Oscar had such a murderous look in his eyes as he was pushing down. Then a knee in the gut sent him hunching.

Paul smacked him up the chin with the handle. Oscar's sword went sliding into the the pool. Paul stood up, he held the ax in a way that he would hit him with the end of the stick. Oscar was quick, he grabbed the ax and yanked it away from him after kicking him, "It's time to die, Blondie!"

He held the ax above his head preparing to strike down.

_Slink!_

Oscar looked down with a pained face. Paul had a knife between his ribs. Oscar yelled as Paul twisted the knife. He pushed down the man. Paul took his ax and swung down to chop off Oscars hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Paul kicked the hand in the pool. The Monsters started growling at fresh meat. Paul swung again taking off a leg and doing the same with it.

Oscar started to laugh in pain, "You think you're high and mighty. Trying to do what's right. But this world will ruin you. I believe you'll even be worse than me," Oscar began laughing again.

Paul grabbed him by the shirt and held him up, "I don't know about that, but guess what? I believe you are what you eat!" Paul yanked him in the direction of the pool and let go, seeing Oscar land in there with all the Monsters.

"Have fun with your friends Oscar," Paul breathed in heavily. He felt so much blood on his body and on his clothes.

He turned to see Randall holding his machete over a dead body, panting. Randall turned to see Oscar being ripped apart and yelling. The Monsters started eating him. Paul started to run into the woods behind the backyard.

"Wait up, Man!" Randall ran after him. Going through the woods Paul suddenly stopped. Randall caught up with him.

"Listen, man, we made quiet a team back there," Paul said nothing. Randall looked around, "I think if we keep going this way we'll find the car. We can get out of here-"

"What do you mean we?" Paul turned around to face Randall. His face dropped, "I mean we need to get out of here-"

"There is no we, Randall. All of that bullshit back there, is your fault!" Paul pointed back toward the Cannibal's camp, "You can't blame me for that, man! I mean after all we've been through?"

"If I never stopped for you I wouldn't have lived through that hell! I'd be long gone from here!" Randall stepped closer with his hand out. Paul lifted his ax in a threatening way, "Get out of here, Randall! Run!"

Randall backed up with fear in his eyes, "Hold on, man, let's talk it out!"

"Go away!" Paul started to chase after him a few steps, but Randall booked it. He ran fast out of there trying not to trip over trees and logs.

Paul stood there watching him get further and further away. He sighed feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. Paul swung the ax on his shoulder and turned to walk through the woods. He was becoming tired as the day turned into night, but the woods were becoming a little more familiar. He tripped on a tree root landing in a pile of leaves.

_"I'll just lay here_," Paul thought, "I'll just lay here..." He whispered. Paul started to shut his eyes slowly.

"Get up!" he heard a female voice say, "Get up, now!"

Paul's eyes opened to look up at a face that was suppose to be dead, "Mia?"

She was cleaned up, but her eyes were frantic, "You'll die if you don't get moving."

Paul struggled to lift himself up. When he stood he looked around for her, but she was gone. Instead he saw his car in the distance. Right where he left it. He ran to his car, letting out a relieved laugh.

Paul opened up the door and sat in the driver's seat. He flipped the visor and keys fell out. Paul set his ax in the passenger seat and started the car. Comfortably Numb began playing right where it left off. He set his head on the stirring wheel, starting to sob.

He looked in the mirror and saw blood all over his face and in his hair. Blood that wasn't his. He felt so filthy from what he had to do, but it's what got him here now. Paul revved the engine and drove out of that place to go home.

**AN: Okay so let me know your thoughts on this chapter and Season 4 episode 1! I am so excited!**


End file.
